


This is real, right?

by 221BInNightVale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BInNightVale/pseuds/221BInNightVale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was kicked out at a young age and forced into taking care of himself becomes an Escort. A pretty face can take you far in the world until Dean Winchester needs a front to his brother's wedding weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play I did with a friend of mine of Tumblr.. I'm only posting this for a friend but others are welcome to read it as well but please be gentle with me~

Castiel had to put himself through school and with his large, religious of abusive red necks. Once he came out and was kicked out, he had to make money and fast. He was an escort. He hardly had sex with men, really he had ever had sex. Just blow jobs, hand jobs or mainly just for show. He had a pretty face so he used it.

He was getting himself dressed after a night and was walking down to the lobby the high price hotel he was at walked out into the street as he shivered, he held his jacket tighter to himself as he waited for a taxi to come by. He needed to get back to his shitty apartment to study for his test tomorrow as he yawned and stood back against the wall and rubbed his eyes. He felt dirty and needed to wash up quickly. 

Dean frowned scrolling through the contacts of his phone, he only had a few days before the engagement party weekend set up for his brother and his fiancee for their families to get to know one another and he still didn’t have a date. He didn’t do relationships, so finding someone willing to go with him to his younger brother’s engagement celebration was looking next to impossible. Huffing Dean glanced at the laptop sitting on the counter, and an idea struck him…a reckless probably incredibly stupid idea. No….I really shouldn't, he thought…but then the idea of his brother looking at him all sad that Dean still hadn’t found someone…or Jess trying to set him up with her cousin Becky. He shuddered at the thought and grabbed the laptop, pushing it open and started typing into the browser’s search bar.

Half an hour later, Dean had found a site for a local escort service…he’d never needed to buy a date in the past but he couldn’t stand the thought of his family looking at him with pity in their eyes and his mother tutting over when he was going to finally settle down. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he scrolled through the profiles until he came across someone he didn’t actually look like someone who was being paid for. Piercing blue eyes and dark hair accompanied by a strong jaw line looked back at him from his screen and Dean swallowed. He’ll do. Snatching up his phone before he could change his mind Dean dialed the number listed.

Castiel yawned gently as he got into the taxi and drove on home as he moved into his apartment when he felt his phone going off. He put his bag down and rubbed his eyes. He opened his phone, “Hello?” He said as he sat down and opened a book as he sat down. He moved to get up once more and began to unbutton his shirt with one hand. 

He turned the shower on to let it warm up as he waited for the other to speak at what he wanted. He scratched his hair and yawned again lightly. “Are you calling for my services? If so, what do you need me to do and are we going to fool around afterwards? I don’t have sex with people.. I normally just do hand jobs and blow jobs.” 

Dean nearly hung up when the gravely voice answered the other end, geez that guy had a voice meant for whispering into someone’s ear in the middle of dark and smokey club. He swallowed finding his resolve and spoke, “Yes I’m calling for your services,” Dean nearly choked on his own breath at the mention of sexual favors, “No, no jobs of any sort. I’m not calling because I need help getting off.” He sounded more defensive than he intended and he pinched the bridge of his nose once more before letting out a sigh. “I need a date to an engagement party…well it’s more of a weekend really. I honestly just need someone that will smile and be polite so that I don’t get harassed by my family. Your fee shouldn't be an issue.” After all restoring old cars had turned out to be a rather lucrative business for Dean.

Castiel dropped his pants as he listened to him, “Oh I understand.” He grinned some. “So a pretty face to meet the parents, pretend we are together?” He said as he nodded. “A whole weekend..?” He chewed his lip. “I suppose I can.. I’ll have to take a few hours at night to work on other things but I don’t see a problem with this. “Would you like to meet tomorrow for lunch and discuss this further?” He shivered some as he felt the steam hit his skin. “Shit..” He shivered lowly. “I’ll meet you at the cafe on 21st street. I always have coffee there.” He dropped his boxers as he shifted around. “I need to get into the shower before the hot water is wasted. My name is Castiel.” He said lightly. He hung on every word the other said, his voice was… rough and… youthful sounding and it was excited to Castiel. 

"That should be fine, I actually go there sometimes myself," Dean let out a small chuckle as he started to relax. The guy didn’t sound like someone who was going to fuck him over and take his cash, which was good, and at least he already knew the guy had good taste in coffee. "What kind of name is Castiel?” Dean asked raising a brow before shaking his head and cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he closed his laptop. “Never mind…you can tell me tomorrow, at around 1? I’m Dean by the way.” His voice had lost some of its nervous edge letting its natural warmth seep through.

Castiel nodded, “That sounds perfect.” He said gently as he listened to him, his mouth watering some. To be able to be with someone who sounds younger then 45. “I’ll see you tomorrow for coffee, Dean.” He said lightly as he said his good-bye and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up the next morning and got into the shower and washed himself quickly, thinking about his voice and shivering some. Picturing that voice whispering into his ear, rubbing on him as he shook his head then slowly got out and studied some. He went to sleep rather quickly and the next morning he slipped on a shirt and pants as he went to the cafe, sitting down at the table as he checked his phone. He was nervous for some reason but excited. He was never taken out for a whole weekend before and meeting someone’s parents and family. He sighed deeply and checked his watch some. 

Dean’s day had not started off great, his alarm clock having managed to get unplugged at some point during the night so he woke up nearly an hour later than he planned to. He rushed through his shower and didn’t get a chance to shave leaving his jaw covered in stubble as he left his small house that morning. Things didn’t seem to get any better as the day progressed, he had a client wanted a car done a month ahead of schedule which just was not going to happen and the wrong parts for a Cadillac were sent meaning he had to call the distributor. By the time he managed to get to the cafe to meet Castiel he was running nearly a half hour late and his stomach was growling from missing breakfast. Great way to make a first impression,he chided himself as he entered the cafe and looked around for the man with impossibly blue eyes. He smiled when he finally caught sight of the other man and made his way to the table he was sitting at. “Castiel? I’m Dean..sorry I’m late, crazy morning.” 

Castiel sat there as he drank his second cup of coffee and he was starting to think the other stood him up when a man busted into the door. Castiel’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “D-Dean..?” He stood up and held his hand out. Wow… he was fucking beautiful. “I understand, mornings can be rough. I skipped my plans for this morning.” He gave him a half smile as he moved to sit back down and began to drink his coffee. “You mentioned this weekend of taking me.” He said, “I’m suppose to act like a boyfriend to you?” He asked gently, “That’s fine but is there anything I need to know or what I should do?” He asked him. “You mentioned not fooling around, it comes with my payment so.. if you change your mind. The option is there.” 

Smiling Dean took Castiel’s hand and shook it before sitting across from him, “Smart thinking, that’s what I should have done when my alarm decided to go awol on me this morning but I had parts coming into the shop this morning…” He shrugged and leaned back into his seat. “Yeah, it’s an engagement celebration for my younger brother Sam and his fiancee Jess, party and a couple of family meals and stuff like that. ” He smiled finding Castiel easy to talk to and more than easy to look at. “Just uh…be nice and act like we’re dating…if anyone asks how we met just say we uh…bumped into each other here maybe?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, “And as far as the fooling around, that wont be needed. I prefer that kind of thing to happen if someone is interested rather than my paying them…no offense.” He stood. “I skipped breakfast this morning, you want anything?” Dean asked as he motioned towards the counter.

Castiel smiled as he listened to him, “Easy.” He said gently as he eyed him up and watched him. “Well, jobs are important.” He said gently as he moved to finish off his drink. “I understand now. Sam and Jess.” He remembered the names then smirked some. “You had me at food.” He winked then stood up as he walked with him up to the counter. “Don’t worry about it. Eat up.” He ordered another coffee as he stood by the counter, his hip resting against it as he watched Dean from afar. “So I’m going to take a shot in the dark and say that everyone knows you like men.” He said lightly. “Or do I have to be there when you come out to them?” He asked gently. 

Ordering one of the deli sandwiches the cafe sold along with a large black coffee, Dean let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “Oh no they know, it’d be just wrong of me to take you as my date in front of everyone when they didn’t know I liked men.” He laughed more, “Congrats Sammy! By the way I like dick! Oh nice to see you again Jess.” He grinned looking at Castiel’s face, “Although the look on his face if that happened would be priceless.” Dean took his food and coffee and headed back to their table.

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh out as he covered his mouth to hid his laugh as he grabbed his coffee and sat down. “Oh what a sight that would be.” He sat down and pulled his leg to his chest in his chair and looked at him. He looked down at his watch and gasped, “Shit.” He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag as he put it over his head. “I need to run or I’m going to be late.” He took his coffee and chugged it down and tossed it as he turned back around and held his hand out. “It was a pleasure and I’ll text you tonight to ask when we are meeting up again and are set to leave.” He nodded to him as he left quickly.

He quickly got into his taxi and went off. He met up with a client and went home late that night. He sent Dean a text.

[Text] Hey. It’s Castiel. Sorry it’s late but I just got done. 

Dean grinned when his phone went off again and decided to turn his tv off since he wasn’t paying much attention to it anymore. How could he focus on some movie when there was a downright gorgeous man texting him?

[text] Actually just a couple of towns over, no planes thankfully. I was planning on driving, you could ride along if you want…could get to know each other on the way.

He wasn't sure why he was so eager to spend more time talking to the other man, after all he only knew Dean because he was paying for Castiel’s services. But…there was something about the way he covered his mouth when he laughed like it surprised him and he wasn’t used to laughing in front of other people that had Dean curious about Castiel.

Castiel smiled gently, spending time with his man. It made him excited and nervous for some reason. 

[text] Sounds perfect. When are we leaving? I’d like to come over a little earlier because I’ll need to drop by the store and buy a few things. Is that okay?

He breathed gently and rubbed a hand down his face and slowly dipped it into his hands and closed his eyes, he began to pant lightly as he pictured Dean as he arched his back and began to stroke himself. It had been a while since he pleasured himself. 

Dean had just laid back onto his bed when his phone went off again making his smile return as he read over the text.

[text] That’s fine, dinner with my parents is Friday night and the ride is a couple of hours. Come over around noon? Should give us plenty of time to go to store and still get there a little early.

Dean quickly added his address to the text before sending it with a small flutter in his chest. The more he thought about it the more the upcoming weekend felt like a real date which wasn't something he did….and yet the idea of going out with the blue eyed man seemed strangely exciting.

Castiel laid his phone on his chest as he panted lightly and kept his hand going, once his phone went off he stopped and looked at the text, He smiled and blinked some, wiping his clean hand down his face as he blushed gently. 

[Text] Will do. Remember that I’m an escort and I do this for a living. I’ll need you to keep that in mind. I’ll there tomorrow around noon. Good night, Dean.

He didn't know why he put that in there, he guessed it was more then himself then for Dean. He had to keep reminding himself that this attractive stranger was hiring him and nothing more. He nodded to himself, he wasn’t hard or excited anymore. He rolled over and fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Castiel got up and packed, he got his nice suit and made sure to hang it and put it in the bag before he slowly made his way out and to the other’s house. He stood in front of his door, nervous as he gave the door a light knock. The other must be doing rather good for himself, his place was much nicer then Castiel’s but.. it wasn’t hard to have a nicer place then his. He waited and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Morning," Dean half mumbled as he leaned against the counter and taking a long sip of coffee from his mug. "What can I say? Car restoration business has been good to me. Want to get that Victorian fix-er up-er down Pine st. eventually…" He stopped since there was no real point in telling Castiel about that, so he turned and grabbed another mug out of a cabinet before handing it to Castiel. "Milk in the fridge and sugar is…" he looked around the kitchen and frowned, "somewhere.." Dean sighed and rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension that never seemed to want to fully leave the muscles. "It’s fine, you’re probably not that early, I just have a habit of running late." He took another long sip of his coffee before he continued speaking. "Jess’s family rented out a little bed in breakfast, her family and mine are staying there and friends are coming for the engagement party Saturday." He finished off his mug of coffee before setting it down on the counter. "Make yourself at home, I’ve still gotta finish up packing and get dressed." Then he was walking out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom.

Castiel nodded as he listened to him, watching his every moment as he walked to the pot and grabbed a mug, pouring himself some. “It’s fine. I like my coffee black.” He said as he turned to take a sip of it. He sighed deeply and looked around the place, “Pine street?” He thought then smiled, “Mmm~ I know a guy that called me once a week that works with buying and owning different buildings, maybe I can talk to him and put in a word.” He said out, not sure as to why he would offer that. He sighed deeply and drank his coffee quickly as he walked back towards his bags and dug around for his phone and checked it. He moved to sit down on the couch and waited for Dean as he yawned gently, moving his head to rest on the couch as he slowly relaxed and began to fall asleep, drifting off as he laid there. “Mmm..” He snuggled and fell asleep on his couch .

Dean slid on one of his nicer pair of jeans before he finished up packing his bag and grabbing his suit out of the closet. He pulled on a black t-shirt and threw on an unbuttoned plaid over shirt before putting on his usual work boots, after all he didn’t need to get all dressed up until the actual party on Saturday. Grabbing his jacket he made sure he had his keys and wallet before heading out of his bedroom with his bag and suit. A smile threatened to appear when he saw Castiel dozing on the couch and Dean walked over to him gently shaking him by his shoulder. “Castiel…Cas, wake up it’s time to go. Still gotta stop at the store don’t we?”

Castiel slowly moved around as he nodded to him, “Mmm~” He closed his eyes then slowly stood up as he nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He smiled as he rubbed his eyes and walked to his bags and looked at him. “You look nice.” Castiel picked them up and opened the door as he walked out and down the stairs. “Which car is yours?” He asked. He blinked, trying to push the sleep that threatened to come back. “I don’t know why I’m so tired.” He smiled and looked up at him. “Are you happy to be able to go see your family?” He asked gently as he followed closely behind Dean. 

Castiel slowly moved around as he nodded to him, “Mmm~” He closed his eyes then slowly stood up as he nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He smiled as he rubbed his eyes and walked to his bags and looked at him. “You look nice.” Castiel picked them up and opened the door as he walked out and down the stairs. “Which car is yours?” He asked. He blinked, trying to push the sleep that threatened to come back. “I don’t know why I’m so tired.” He smiled and looked up at him. “Are you happy to be able to go see your family?” He asked gently as he followed closely behind Dean. 

"Thanks," Dean replied carrying his own things outside before locking the door behind him. "That gorgeous car right there." He pointed at his black 67 Impala, his pride and joy, with a grin on his face as he started heading towards it. "You work weird hours, bound to catch up with you sometime." He replied with a shrug as he popped the trunk as began putting their things inside it. "Always happy to see them, Sam’s a bit of a nerd, mom’s always asking when I’m going to settle down, and dad is well..just dad. But they’re the best and I love them." He smiled a fondness in his eyes as he spoke about his family before closing the trunk with their belongings safe inside. "So where to first?" Dean asked as he moved towards the driver’s side of the car.

Castiel smiled as he listened to Dean talk about his family. “That sounds great.” He said gently as he helped put his bags in the trunk and moved to the passenger seat as he nodded. “Yes.. a store. I have to buy a new tooth brush and.. um.. other personal things.” He said gently as he bucked up and looked around. “This car is rather beautiful..” He nodded to him as he turned to look at him. “Why haven’t you settled down? A face like yours, it wouldn’t be very hard for you.” He said without thinking as he turned away. “Sorry..” He chewed on his lower lip some. “Um, so how did your parents take you coming out?” He asked gently. 

"Dean.. what is your last name?" He asked suddenly, "I think I meant to ask since I should know that." He said. "I’m Castiel Novak." He said. 

"Alright," Dean started up the Impala and headed towards the nearest store. "Dad gave me her when I started up my business," He patted the dashboard fondly as he drove. "I don’t do well in relationships and I haven’t met someone who I wanted to settle down with…thought I did…but it didn’t work out." His face hardened, Dean didn’t enjoy talking about Lisa and wasn’t sure why he even told Castiel that. "They took it pretty well, mom is one of those ‘as long as your happy’ types and dad just grunted and told me to keep using condoms." He pulled into the store parking lot and turned off the Impala. 

"It’s Winchester, I own Winchester Restorations on main st." He opened his door and nodded in the direction of the store. "We’re here."

Castiel listened and nearly reached out to grab his hand but kept himself from doing so as he stared at Dean. “It’s a beautiful car and I’ve seen that shop.” He said gently before the car stopped and he turned to look at the store. “Oh also.. just so it doesn’t seem weird. Do you want me to hold your hand and kiss you like a normal boyfriend should?” He asked as he reached across and took the other’s hand as he held it gently in his own. “I ask because if it were to happen I don’t want you to be caught off guard with anything.” He said lightly as he sat in the seat next to him, lightly running his fingers over his knuckles lightly. 

Soon he pulled his hand away and let of of Dean’s as he stepped out of the car and pulled his wallet out as he walked towards the store. He bumped into a man who stopped Castiel and spoke with him a bit then as Castiel turned away he roughly grabbed his ass as Castiel just shrugged it off before stepping into the store and vanishing. He quickly got what he need and nearly ran back to the car and bucked up. “Alright. I’m ready.” He said weakly. 

"Just uh…go with what feels right I guess?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "I’m pretty good at going with the flow, so no worries about startling me."

He frowned watching the exchange between Castiel and them man and almost headed over there when the guy grabbed Castiel but stopped when he went into the store. He raised a brow as he re-buckled his seat belt and looked at the other man. “So…at risk of sounding like the jealous or possessive boyfriend, what the hell was up with that creep at the door? Do I need to go kick his ass?”

Castiel put his bag into the back as he sat there and slowly he looked at Dean, his face a bit pale. “He is.. someone I’ve seen a few times.” He mumbled gently, “I told him that I won’t have sex with him.. I don’t do that.. sad to say that even in this line of work.. I’d like my first time to be with someone special.” He said gently, “He keeps offering me more and more money to.” He shook his head. “I don’t want it.” He cleared his throat as he held a drink and a package of candy. “Want some?” He offered as he held his hands out. 

He gave a half smile in hopes they could drop the subject, “Don’t worry about it.. but thank you..” He looked at Dean a moment before looking out in front of them. “Oh the road now?” He asked, moving some in his seat out of restless excitement. 

Nearly choking on his own breath, Dean looked at Castiel with brows raised, “You’re a virgin?…But you’re in your what mid-twenties?” He shook his head raising his hands, “Never mind, none of my business..good on you for having standards.” He took a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. “On the road.” He announced with a nod, turning on the cassette player to some AC DC and pulled away from the store parking lot and towards the highway.

Castiel smiled, “I am.” He said before he smiled and ate his candy as he looked out the window and tapped his finger along to the music as he smiled, he felt a weight lifting from his chest as he sat there, feeling comfortable as he turned to look at Dean again, mapping his face and how he looked driving in his car as he smiled then turned to the high way. “Oh!” He pointed to a few cows and long horns on the side of the road as they drove and stared at them. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out some to fell the air before he sat back down, his hair a mess. 

"You really don’t get out of town much do you?" Dean laughed, a smile on his face as he watched the excitement on Castiel’s face as they passed farms. He shook his head grinning, when Castiel stuck his head out the window. He wasn’t sure what to expect from hiring an escort, but he never dreamed the other man would be so damn endearing. Without thinking he reached over running his fingers through the other man’s messy hair to restore some semblance of order. As soon as Dean realized what he was doing his hand shot back to the steering wheel and he focused back on the road.

Castiel sat there with a wide smile on his face, he was about to answer him when he felt his hand rub through his hair and he stopped, a shivered ran down his spine as he stared at Dean for a moment before he shook his head. “Once I was sent to town.. I haven’t left.. I’ve been as far as that store and that’s it.” He answered as he moved to fix his hair and sat there, closing the window as he turned to him. “It’s fun to put your head out of the window, it’s a bit hard to breath but it’s fun.” He smiled. 

He soon just sat there, resting his head on the back of the head rest and closed his eyes, he didn’t fall asleep but just resting his eyes. He didn’t want to make Dean feel anymore awkward and he didn’t know what to do or say. 

"Wow really? That’d drive me crazy," Dean replied shaking his head as he drove. "There’s an amusement park just outside of town Sam used to work summers at, if you like the whole head out the window thing I bet you’d love a roller coaster." He grinned as he took an exit onto a different stretch of highway. "Maybe Sam will want to go this weekend, for old times sake." He mused glancing over at Castiel’s relaxed face out of the corner of his eye.

Castiel was soothed with the sound of Dean’s voice and just his voice as he nodded slowly. “That sounds wonderful. I’ve never been to an amusement park.” He said as he slowly sat up and turned to look at him. “Why Dean, are you asking me out on a date?” He smiled weakly to himself before he covered his mouth and looked out the window. He didn’t know what he was doing with saying that out loud but he closed his eyes and rested his head on the window some. “I’m just glad to see your family loves you and you love them.” He nodded some. “It warms me.” He reached in the back to grab a drawing pad and a pencil as he began to draw, at first it was just an outline but as time went on he was drawing Dean, relaxed and driving. 

"Just something I thought you’d like is all.." Dean replied glancing away feeling oddly embarrassed since it did sound a bit like he was asking Castiel out on a date and he wasn’t sure if he’d be totally against that. Still he reminded himself of the text he received from Castiel last night and shook himself out of his embarrassment. “Seemed like a lot more fun than sitting around while my parents and Jess’s parents coo over old baby pictures of the happy couple.” He chuckled, “although Sam getting all red faced would be its own entertainment.” He glanced at Castiel, “Are you and your family not close?”

Castiel stopped his drawing when Dean asked him about his family. He closed his sketch book and sighed deeply. “I have a rather religious family.. so when they found out I was gay.. they kicked me out in a heart beat, all my stuff was left there.” He shrugged, “I mean.. I suppose I am lucky for that. I didn’t want to end up like them.” He said gently as he opened his sketch book again and began to draw Dean again, looking at him every once in and while until his hand got tired and he put it away. He turned to Dean as he smiled, “I’ll try not to blow your cover.” He said as he closed his eyes and he quickly drifted off to sleep again. As the car kept driving, the little bumps would cause Cas to slip down his seat and in one moment he fell so his head was in Dean’s lap as he stayed sleep, breathing gently and moving his hands to hold into his thigh. 

Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack when Castiel practically rubbed his face against his crotch. He cleared his throat trying to calm the hammering of his heart in his chest before he got out of the car. “It’s fine, it was an accident. You were really out of it.” He opened the trunk and pulled out his suit and bag. “Don’t be, you’ll do just fine,” it’s not like you’ll be coming around again anyway.. Dean was surprised by he bitter thought and pushed it aside. “Why do you always do that? Nothing wrong with your smile or your laugh, you should so it off.” He grinned when he saw his brother and Jess on the porch of the B&B. “That’s my brother Sam, the yeti standing with the blonde. And that’s Jess.” He pointed to them and waved.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel listened to him as his face lit up, “Oh..” He cleared his throat, “I suppose I think I sound stupid when I laugh since I hardly do it.” He shrugged when he grabbed his bags and turned to look at the two on the porch, Jess was in a light dress as he waved excitedly at Dean. She quickly took Sam’s hand and rush down to meet them. “Dean!” She said happily as she gave him a hug before pulling back. “And who is this, handsome man?” She asked, moving to Sam’s side as she watched Castiel. Castiel gave a nod as he held his hand out. “I’m Castiel. I’m Dean’s boyfriend.” He said to them. Jess turned to look at Sam and gave her most wide and happy smile. “Oh, it’s a pleasure.” She took his hand and shook it. “You guys have a good ride here? I hope everything went okay.” She said. “I’m glad you came.”

"Great to see you Jess, taking good care of Sam for me I see." Dean grinned as he hugged her then moved to hug Sam tight. "Gonna make an honest man out of you finally huh?" He smiled widely at Jess, "Great ride, we took my baby so of course it was good. Wouldn’t have missed this for anything. Cas here fell asleep the last part of the trip." He slid an arm around Castiel’s waist as he mentioned him.

Sam eyed Castiel, honestly surprised Dean had brought someone with him since he’d made no mention of being in a relationship the last time they talked. “It’s awesome you’re here Dean, need someone to he fight off the in laws,” he said as Jess swatted at him for the comment. “Why don’t you go say hi to mom with Jess and I’ll take your bags and show Cas your room.”

Jess beamed as she took Dean’s arm and pulled him along, “He is cute.” She said to Dean as she looped arms with him. “You never mentioned him before.” She stepped inside and walked towards the living room where John sat with Mary. He turned his head and he stood up, holding his hand out. “Dean, it’s good to see you.” He said firmly as he gripped his hand tightly, his eyes still a bit hard. It had taken him some getting use to his son liking men but with Mary to talk some sense into him, he was taking it in slowly. 

Castiel felt Dean’s arm around him then it went, he stared as Dean walking away. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sam. Dean talks about you a lot.” He gave a smile as he grabbed his bags up and followed Sam inside, “Dean didn’t say much about your parents so I don’t know what to expect..” He said to him, rambling out of nervousness for some reason. Why was he nervous. He caught a glimpse of them as they walked inside. John raised an eyebrow, “Who was the other man with Sam?” He asked them, looking from Jess to Dean to Jess again. 

"He’s new," Dean replied as he was pulled into the bed and breakfast by the surprisingly strong blonde. "Good to see you too dad." He replied shaking his father’s hand before answering his father’s question. "That’s Castiel…my boyfriend." He only had a brief moment to glance down at the ground before his mother was pulling him into a tight hug.

"You brought someone with you! That’s fantastic honey! I can’t wait to meet him. I’m sure he’s fantastic if he caught your eye, right John?" Mary gave her a husband a look that said, you better be nice John Winchester or so help me I will tear you a new one as soon as we are alone. 

"Yeah, he likes to brag…I swear he was more proud than Dad when I got into Stanford." He shrugged not really surprised that Dean hadn’t talked a whole lot about their family other than Sam, Dean wasn’t one to go on about himself or his family. "Wish I could say the same for you though, until you pulled up with Dean today I hadn’t ever heard of you. How long have you been dating my brother?" Sam eyed Castiel suspiciously before heading up a flight of stairs to a hallway of bedrooms.

John tensed up as Dean mentioned a boyfriend but he relaxed himself as he nodded. “That’s great, Dean. I just hope he makes you happy. This one will stick.” He hit his arm lightly. Jess smiled at Mary who threw herself at Dean. “I want to meet him. Give him the Winchester seal of approval.” He said seriously as he moved to look the way Castiel had went. Jess turned to Mary, “Dinner should be about ready soon, I’ll take Dean to set the table.” She nodded towards the kitchen and began to pull everything out. “So tell me about him Dean. Have you guys kissed yet?” She asked as he pushed her long hair from her face, smiling brightly. 

Castiel stayed relaxed as he nodded, “Yes well… I hadn’t come out to my family and I wanted Dean to keep us a secret..” He chewed his lip, “Forgive me. I would have liked if Dean talked about me but.. I was scared.” He followed, “I really do like Dean.” Which wasn’t a lie. “I’m glad he trusts me enough to bring me along.” He perked up when he heard Sam and Stanford. “Wow! I’m going to school too. I’m going to become a doctor.” He said gently. 

Dean didn’t get much of a chance to try and convince his dad to leave Castiel alone, he’d underestimated how much his family actually wanted to see him settling down and now he was beginning to wonder if this had been a terrible idea. He was once again dragged after Jess who had roped him into setting up for dinner. “Of course we’ve kissed!” Dean balked, after all it would be weird if Dean the king of one night stands hadn’t even kissed his own boyfriend yet.

Sam nodded as he listened, he still had a feeling in his gut that something was off but he couldn’t exactly call bullshit on the perfectly reasonable excuse Castiel had just given him. “I just finished getting my law degree, a doctor eh? Dean doesn’t normally go for the quiet book reading types…it’s a good change if you ask me.” He smiled opening the door to the bedroom that had been set aside for Dean, it was nice with a country cottage motif and it’s own bathroom with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. “There’s only one bed in here, I hope that wont be a problem?”

Jess grinned as she set the napkins out and handed him the silverware. “Oh? He is a good kisser? Have you guys had sex?” She smiled gently at Dean, “I’m happy for you Dean..” She stopped him and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Sam and I only want you to find someone good and will love you.” She turned back around and began to set the plates and salt and pepper out. John stepped in and nodded to them, “I want to talk to Dean alone.” He said as he took the reminding plates from Jess as she made a face at Dean that she was a bit worried and left. John looked at Dean, “I’m happy for you, you know that.” He said gently. “I just wanted to talk to you and ask if you two are safe.. and have you both been tested?” He asked, feeling a bit awkward. 

Castiel chewed his lip, “Oh trust me.. I’m not all about books and studying.” He smiled as he stepped inside and put the bags down. “Of course one bed is fine. Dean can’t run away from me then.” He smiled as he touched the bed and turned around. “Thank you for.. being so kind to me.” He said gently as he nodded to him. “Jess is beautiful and you both seem to happy.” He said. Jess popped her head in, “We are happy.” She said out as she looked at Sam. “I think your dad is awkwardly going to give your brother ‘the talk’ we need to save him.” She said. 

Dean gave his father a near horrified look, “Dad…I’m almost thirty, it’s a bit late to be having this kind of talk don’t you think,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when uncomfortable before adding. “We haven’t…yet, so no need to talk about this. Appreciate the concern though dad.” He gave his father a bit of a smile even though he felt horribly awkward.

"Why should we save him? We should be taking pictures." Sam replied with a grin before looking over at Castiel feeling the need to explain, "Dean, doesn’t normally bring people around, well not since Lisa. We were starting to worry he was going to go full hermit on us. Think dad is freaking out a bit." He chuckled rather amused by the whole situation.

John sighed deeply, “I don’t care how old you are, I still want the peace of mind as well as your mothers with how you are dealing with things.” He turned to look at Dean. “Don’t. This is as awkward for me as it is for you.” He growled before he walked to Dean and took his shoulder. “We just want you safe and healthy and your mother wanted me to put in that we want grandchildren from both of you.” He said as he pat his shoulder. “I have faith in you.” He forced a smile. 

Castiel covered his mouth and laughed some as he heard Sam and watched as Jess grinned and walked to Sam, “You are a terrible brother.” She said and hit his arm before she leaned in and kissed his gently. Castiel listened closely, “Who is Lisa?” He asked gently, looking back and forth between the two. Jess played with her hair some, “That is something Dean should tell you about.” She said as he held Sam’s hand. 

Dean moved into the room he was going to be sharing with Castiel for the weekend. As soon as he shut the door behind him the wave of panic he’d been pushing back finally flooded him and he finally let himself freak out. He hadn’t expected everyone to be so damn happy for him, after all it was Sam’s big weekend not his. “Shit shit shit, this was a bad idea.” He started pacing back and forth in the room trying to calm himself and failing. “Everyone is so freaking happy that I brought someone…I just wanted to get them to ease up..and now it’s like my mom might be getting ready to freaking sell me to you for marriage or something.” Dean wasn’t so much bothered by the fact his family was being so open towards Castiel, more so by the fact they were going to be crushed when he told them they ‘broke up’ sometime in the future.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean as he walked to him and grabbed his face, “Shh.. calm down..” He said gently as he stroked his cheeks gently. “Calm down..” Without really thinking about it, Castiel leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, pressing himself against the other. “Calm down..” He whispered against his lips. “Breath..” He said lightly as he kept himself close. “It will be okay.. they will understand that things happen and most people don’t stay together for very long now of days. We all can’t be lucky like Sam and Jess..” He stroked his hair gently as he locked eyes with him. “Now… we can go down there and I’ll play the boyfriend card and work them over.. if you want me to.. I’ll say things that make them dislike me.. so they won’t be so hurt that we broke up.” He said gently, leaning in once more to kiss him again, he couldn’t help himself. The feeling of Dean’s lips was amazing. 

At the first press of their lips Dean had tensed, muscles going rigid with surprise and unsure how he should relax, but he more Castiel cooed and soothed him he slowly relaxed nodding. It’d be so much easier if we were actually dating, he pushed the thought away it was a dumb one to have. Slowly he nodded his breath coming out more evenly, “You don’t have to do that, this is my mess, you don’t have to go and try to get a room full of people to dislike you.” He sighed into the kiss and then he was returning it, his hands slowly sliding up Castiel’s neck to cup his face and run his fingers through his hair as their mouths moved together.

Castiel moaned into his mouth as he touched his chest and kissed him deeper, “Dean..” He moaned as he pulled back and kissed down his chin to his neck as he nipped at his neck. He slowly pulled back as he panted gently, blushing at him. “Dean..” He nearly said he wanted to date him but he knew it wasn’t fair for Dean and he needed to pay his way through school. “If you want.. you can tell them I got car sick and we can avoid this till tomorrow when we have other friends..” He said gently as he let his hands drop from Dean’s chest. “I still do.. kinda wanna kiss you.” He said gently, pulling him towards the bed. 

Dean let out a groan as Castiel moved to start kissing and nipping at his neck. “Yeah…I think that would be good, less pressure…bring you some food after dinner, if you don’t mind being holed up here.” He leaned forward to press his lips against Castiel’s, quickly becoming addicted to the feel of his soft pink mouth. Dean let himself be pulled towards the bed as he continued to press his lips to any available piece of skin he could.

Castiel shivered as he touched her hair gently, sucking on her neck lightly. “I don’t want to leave you down there with your family alone..” He said as he pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips deeper as he pressed himself closer. “I’m sorry… we need to stop..” He pulled back from him as he laid back on the bed as he panted lightly. “I do feel a little sick though..” He slowly reached to touch his cheek gently. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes and laid there. “Or maybe we should call it a night.. we both can just sit and talk. If we talk and maybe we can get more convincing.. ” He sighed deeply. “Never mind. I’m going to take a shower and I’ll come down when I’m done.” He said as he quickly rushed into the bathroom and closed the door as he touched his lips. “No, no, no, no..” He repeated. He was really liking to Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Jess looked at Sam and Mary as they waited for Dean and Castiel to come down. “Maybe they are getting a little handy. We should leave them alone.” Jess mumbled to Sam as she nudged his foot. 

Dean sat on the bed alone for a moment, completely confused as to what just happened the guy was all over the place. One minute he wanted to kiss Dean, then he suggested getting to know each other, and then he cut off and practically ran away. He was like a roller coaster, probably was Dean wasn’t entirely sure if it was one he wanted to get off of. Standing up he walked over to the door, ” Alright…I’ll head downstairs…since you in a bit.” 

Mary looked up giving her son a confused look, “Where’s your boyfriend honey? I was looking forward to meeting him..”

"He was feeling a little car sick, decided to take a shower…said to get started and he’d be down when he was done," Dean replied as he moved to sit across from Sam in one of the empty seats.

Castiel got undressed and went into the shower as he let the water flow onto himself and sighed deeply. “I’m way over my head..” He mumbled to himself as he covered his face. “He is a client and I’m being paid for this.. kissing him was just… trying to calm him.” He nodded to himself as he smiled when he remembered Dean and he touched his lips again. 

John frowned, “That is too bad. I hope he does feel better.” Jess turned to look at Sam then back to Dean, “Sam said that Castiel is going to college to be a doctor.” She said, “That is great. That’s a real nice.” John said as he began to fill his plate up with Jess doing the same but mainly just stealing Sam’s food off of his plate. 

After a few more minutes Castiel came down, his hair wet and messy with a tight button up shirt and jeans as he smiled at them. Jess turned and smiled at him, “Come on, eat. It’s till warm and we just started.” Castiel moved to sit down next to Dean and smiled at them. “You must be Dean’s parents.” He held his hand out. “I’m Castiel.” He said gently. John gave him a firm look as he shook his hand firmly. “So you are going to college to be a doctor.” John said as Castiel nodded. “Yes.. between work and school. I’m really tired.” He said lightly. Jess turned to Cas, “Where do you work.” Castiel without missing a step said, “I am a manager at a cafe near my apartment.” He said gently. 

"Oh I bet it’s that cafe Dean is always going to," Mary quested with a smile looking from Castiel to Dean who nodded as he finished putting food on his plate. "I’m Dean and Sam’s mother, please call me Mary. Castiel is such an unusual name…where did your parents come up with it?" Dean chewed on his lip looking down at his plate for a moment before he spoke, "It’s from the bible…the Angel of Thursday." He had looked it up after he’d first met Castiel, after all it was a really weird name. "Just my lucky, picking the Angel with a boring day of the week." He jested trying to ease his own tension managing to earn a chuckle from his brother.

John smiled, then began to eat as Castiel looked down at his own food and began to eat quickly as he licked his lips, his free hand dropped under the table to touch Dean’s leg as he turned at him and smiled gently. He didn’t know if he was doing this for show or because he just wanted to touch Dean. He pulled his hand away after he rubbed his thigh a bit and went back to eat. “This is really great. I haven’t eaten a home cooked meal in.. almost a year now.” He said gently as he licked his lips. Jess smiled and yawned gently, “I’m tired and I have a pretty big day tomorrow. I’m going to go lay down.” She looked at Sam, “Join me. I want to take a bath with you.” She said. Castiel had his plate cleaned off as he turned to Dean and grabbed his napkin as he wiped off a bit of food from his face. “Messy.” He said. 

"Good luck finding a tub big enough to fit big foot here," Dean comment getting on of Sam’s typical bitch faces tossed at him as his younger brother stood and moved to kiss their mother on the top of her head before following Jess. Dean frowned turning slightly red as Castiel wiped his face off,"Cas You know I’m capable of cleaning my own face right?” The smile on his face showed he wasn’t all that bothered by it though.

“You boys should head upstairs too, we can clean up our drive wasn’t as long…” Mary suggested smiling as she stood to collect the plates. “I hope we get a chance to chat sometime tomorrow Castiel, I’d love to get to know you.” And then she was shooing them towards the stairs and telling John he needed to get to scrubbing those dishes if he wanted her to bake tomorrow.

“I talked to Sam when you were in the shower, acted like a giant puppy on the way to the park when I suggested the four of us hit up the amusement park before the party tomorrow.” Dean smiled as he moved away from the table and towards the stairs.

Castiel watched Sam and Dean and smiled gently before he turned to Mary and nodded, “I would love nothing more.” He said gently as he moved to kiss her cheek as he nodded, “Yes.. I’d love that.” He said gently as he nodded to John before he followed Dean and nodded, “I’m sure he will love it. I’ve never been so.. I’m a bit nervous.” He walked up stairs with him and shut the door as he sighed deeply. “So.. we are sharing a bed. Is that okay with you?” He asked as he started to unbutton his shirt and dropped it into his bag as he turned around, his pants hanging low on his hips as he stared at Dean with his bright blue eyes. 

Castiel moved to the bed and sat down, rubbing his shoulders some as he turned to look at Dean. “Will you do me a favor?” He asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out lotion. “Can you get my back? You can use some too if you like.. it’s massage oil that helps with tense muscles.” He said. 

Swallowing a lump that had formed on his throat Dean replied, “I don’t mind…I could sleep on the floor or something if it bothers you though…” He tried not to check Castiel out, but failed miserably as his eyes roamed taking in the lean muscle of the other man’s exposed torso breath hitching slightly at the low ride of his jeans. It took him a minute to realize Cas was talking to him again and he snapped out of his staring. “Uh sure…” He pulled off his own shirts not wanting to get the oil on them as he moved to sit behind Castiel. Taking the bottle he poured some of its contents onto his palm before rubbing his hands together and then beginning to massage Castiel’s back.

Castiel shivered and sat up straight as he felt Dean’s hands rubbing on his back. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No. I don’t mind at all.” He said gently as he turned to look at him. “Mmm..” He shivered and slowly he stood up once he felt it rubbed on his back. “It’s a good way to know that you’ll get a good sleep.” He said. He reached and grabbed the lotion as he rubbed his own hands together and began to massage it into his shoulders and back, giving him a little massage as he sat behind him now and rubbed it lower. “Lemme know if it helps.. if so I’ll get you your own bottle.” He smiled.

He wiped his hands off and undid his pants as he stood in his boxers. He pulled the blanket back before he moved to the bathroom and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth as he dove into the bed and curled up. “Oh!” He covered his face, “this bed feels amazing..” He closed his eyes and snuggled into the blankets, completely buried besides his hair poking out from under the blankets. 

Dean groaned when Castiel rubbed his shoulders and back, it had been a while since someone had paid attention to him like that. It was over too soon in his mind but he wasn’t going to complain instead he thanked Castiel and finished getting undressed. He waited until Castiel was done in the bathroom before padding in barefoot to brush his teeth and wash off the excess oil still on his hand. He let out a laugh when he saw Castiel buried under the blankets with his hair sticking out, smiling he walked over to the empty side of the bed and climbed in. “You’re right, it is nice.” He joined the other man in cocooning himself in blankets before turning the bedside lamp off. Suddenly finding himself in the dark and in bed with a half naked Castiel Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Castiel smiled when he heard Dean and Castiel rolled over to face him as he stared at his outline when his eyes adjusted to the light. “Dean..” He mumbled gently, “I wasn’t lying when I said that I’m going to school to become a doctor.” He said lightly. “I am. Which is why I do this.. this escort thing. I need money to pay for everything and my classes.” He said gently. He was a heavy confession and he couldn’t stop himself for saying it. 

"and.. I’m a whore." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke, he took a moment and began to talk again. "And I don’t want you to get your hopes up about me. I’m paid to love men." He said out to him. "but.. I know you will find someone soon and you can bring them here to your lovely family and they will glow and be proud of them." He nodded. "You are an extremely handsome man and I’m shocked you had to pay someone to come out here when you could have probably found a girl who would be happy to pretend to be your girlfriend. Hell, you might have come to find out that you like her." He rambled as his hand moved to find Dean’s under the bed and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for bringing me.."   
"You don’t have to explain things to me Cas, it’s really non of my business," his thumb rubbed the back of Castiel’s hand as he spoke. "I don’t think you’re a whore, you’re by yourself doing the best you can. You didn’t let that guy at the store buy you, definitely not the actions of a whore." Dean sighed closing his eyes for a moment as he spoke again, "I had someone before…thought it was meant to be ya know? But she left when I proposed, some shit about just not loving me any more. Haven’t really dated since," he shrugged slightly. "Seemed easier," more like safer to pay someone to be with me for the weekend, and hey you aren’t bad company.” He let out a small chuckle giving Castiel’s hand a small squeeze.

Castiel listened and he gave a light smile as he stared at Dean, “You are kind to me.” He listened to him and frowned, “She was fucking stupid.” He growled without thinking. “S-Sorry..” He laid there a few moments before he nodded. “I never thought this would be my life..” He scratched his head some, “I mean.. I always thought I would find that perfect man and we would just.. live. Money would come out of no where and we would just be together.” He sighed deeply then began to laugh, he turned his head to look at him. “I’ve never dated anyone before.. I’ve never been with anyone because I feel it’s not fair for them.. that I’m an escort.” He squeezed his hand back and moved closer to him. “You don’t treat me like everyone else does.” He sighed deeply as he slowly laid his head on his chest, breathing him in. “Perhaps.. since you don’t like sexual acts.. I’ll just lay here.” 

"You just haven’t met the right person…there’s nothing wrong with what you do, you’re trying to pay for school and support yourself. Granted it wouldn’t be ideal to try and date when your being paid to go out with other men…just need someone who’d rather help you than judge you." Dean spoke softly letting his fingers run through Castiel’s hair. "I just treat you how I think you deserve to be treated is all, after all I am your fake boyfriend." He chuckled a smile on his face before laughing again at Castiel’s last comment. "Oh I’ve got nothing against sex acts, I’m a big fan of them in fact…I just don’t want you to feel obligated is all…I’m not a creep I like that kind of thing to come from mutual attraction. This is nice though." He murmured continuing to card his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

Castiel shivered as he listened and felt his fingers through his hair as he arched his back slightly. “I have a weak spot.. for getting my hair messed with.” He said gently as he moved to kiss his chest lightly. “What if I said that I wanted to touch you. Maybe.. we can’t date but we sure as well can fool around. I’d be really happy with that.” He sat up some as he stared down at him, swinging his leg over the other’s waist and straddled his hips as he sat on his lap, staring down at him. “I mean.. I feel like I should pay you for this.. you are amazing.” He said ran a hand down his chest slowly and watched him. “Plus you are a really tense man.. you need to relax.” He said lightly. 

"Can’t exactly turn an offer like that down now can I?" Dean smirked looking up at Castiel as he straddled him. The sight of Castiel bare chested and hair mussed made his breath hitch and warmth pool in his gut. "No need to pay me, first time fooling around is a freebie, gotta get you hooked," he joked winking at Castiel his hands moving up to map the contours of his muscles with his fingertips. " We could…date you know," he murmured quietly not sure if he wanted Castiel to hear him or not, it made him feel vulnerable to the man he barely knew.

Castiel laughed gently, “Oh, good sir, I’m pretty hooked.” He said gently as he felt his fingers brushing against his skin as he shivered gently. “Dean..” He instantly tensed up when he heard Dean and he stopped, staring down at him. “I don’t think… you want to do that.” He said weakly as he moved downwards where there faces were half an inch apart. “I couldn’t do that to you.” He kissed his lips deeply, pressing down and tangling his fingers into his hair as he parted the other’s lips with his tongue and slipped it inside, tasting him as he moaned out. He pressed his hips down on Dean’s as he began to rock himself slowly. His fingers pulling on Dean’s hair some as he kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wanted to argue, tell Castiel he was more than what he did for a living he barely knew him yet that much was clear. But before he could get a word out Castiel was kissing him and rocking their hips together, silencing his argument with a tongue sliding into his mouth. A moan escaping him Dean gripped Castiel’s hips to press him down more firmly as he ground up against him. He kissed back first languid becoming more passionate as his arousal grew. Dean moved his lips away from Castiel’s to kiss along his jaw and towards his neck.

Castiel felt the passion and the heat of the room completely take them as he moaned out, Dean grinding harder against him. Castiel felt himself growing hard in his boxers as he moaned out lightly, “D-Dean..” He felt his hot mouth on his lips and shut his eyes. “Yes..” He smiled as he moved his head to give him more room on his neck. 

Castiel wrapped his legs tightly around his sides as he rolled his hips back against him, stroking his hair and messing it up as he smiled gently. “I-If you want… to date me.. maybe tomorrow.. c-can be a real date..” He whispered to him. “I can’t promise anything but… I’d like to at least try.” He mumbled out as he let himself take control after letting Dean handle him as he spoke. He kissed his chin and slowly trailed down to his throat and gave a light lick then sucked gently before he kissed down his chest and back up to his lips and smiled down at him. “I’ll let you see if this is what you want.” 

Dean moaned loving the feel of Castiel against him and his lips on his hot skin, a bright grin that threatened to light up the room appeared on his face by the time the other man finished talking. “I’d like that a lot Cas.” His grin turned into a smirk and then he was rolling them over so Castiel was on his back beneath him. Dean kissed him hungrily before starting to trail his kisses down Castiel’s neck and chest. He let the tip of his tongue swirl around Castiel’s nipples before continuing to move further south, intent on blowing Castiel’s mind. “And I think you’re going to like this a lot,” he murmured into his hip before beginning to pull Castiel’s boxers off…with his teeth.

Castiel gasped when they were flipped and he laid on his back. “O-Oh..” He panted and arching his back against his mouth as he felt his tongue against him. “No one.. ever done touched me like this..” He moaned out but covered his mouth as he sat up on one elbow and stared down at him. “D-Dean..” 

Castiel’s length popped out of the cloth and laid against his stomach as he trembled some, feeling cold with the air hitting his newly exposed skin. “You don’t.. have to do this..” He mumbled as he reached down to touch his hair, “I normally do this.. I’ve never had this happen to me.” He panted as he slowly dropped his legs, spreading them some around Dean. He closed his eyes as he panted lightly, getting excited as he shook his head. “P-Promise I get to touch you. Return the favor.” He stared up at the ceiling, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t believe someone was doing this.. he couldn’t believe he was letting him. He felt his heart racing. If Dean wanted to go all the way, Cas knew he couldn’t say no to him.. really. That thought didn’t bother him at all. Really he wanted it. 

"Just relax, I’ve got you…can stop any time you want to," Dean whispered the reassurance to Castiel as he looked up at him from between his legs with hungry eyes. "Only if you want to…no obligations Cas." He smiled and then he was kissing Castiel’s hips breathing in his musky scent and he put his mouth on everything but the other man’s straining erection. Eyes flicking up to look at Castiel Dean finally let his lips ghost along the other man’s shaft before his tongue swirled around the tip. Then he was sliding him into his mouth making sure to put one of Castiel’s hands on the back of his head as he managed to get most of his length sheathed in the wet heat of his mouth.

Castiel panted gently as he felt the other breathing him in and kissing all over him but his eyes shot open and he covered his mouth with his other hand as he moaned out into it. He panted and arched his back off of the bed. “Ngh! Dean.. D-Dean..” His other hand was on the back of his head as he pulled his hair slightly and tried hard not to rock his hips into the heat of his mouth. “T-That feels.. amazing..” He opened his legs wider as he panted hard and sat up some to stare down at Dean as he worked. “I-I want to keep going.. you can take me..” He whispered to him, stroking his hair lightly. 

Dean had hollowed his cheeks and was bobbing his head, feeling his own erection twitch with excitement at Castiel’s moans. He hummed at the praise that was given to him trying to take more of him in as he sucked greedily. He stilled at Castiel’s words, mouth sliding off of Castiel with a small pop. “Cas…I can’t. You told me before you’re saving that for the right person and you barely know me…” He kissed Castiel’s hip rubbing his cheek against the soft skin. ” Let’s just go on our date…and if you think there is something worthwhile there I’ll gladly take your virginity ok?” Dean had never talked someone out of having sex with him before, and he didn’t dwell on what that meant, instead he gripped Castiel’s erection slowly pumping the slippery member. “For now, just let me give you this..” Then his mouth was taking the other man in again.

Castiel moaned out as he shook his head, “Dean.. you are.. way too good at this.” He whispered as he stared down at him, gasping as he pulled away as he listened closely. “N-No.. I have to do it now.” He whispered. “What if we go on this date and you end up not liking me.” He said gently. “I want this moment to count. I’m here with you..” He stroked his hair as his breath came out quicker and his stomach knotting up as he shook his head, “Feeling like one of your family and feeling wanted.. I want it now.” He whispered before he tensed up and thrust into his mouth by accident. “I-I’m sorry.. I’m so close..” He laid back and shut his eyes as he moved both hands to claw into the blankets before he arched his back and came into his mouth, biting down on his lips to keep from crying out too loudly as he laid there, panting hard. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he shakily opened his eyes and stared at him. 

Dean swallowed Castiel’s orgasm before pulling away and kissing his hip once more. “I already like you Cas, I doubt anything you do on our date will change that.” He smiled moving to lay beside him kissing him as he did. Dean was still hard and leaking, straining against the confines of his briefs but he ignored it for now. Instead he ran his finger through Castiel’s hair, ” Stop worrying so much and just enjoy this Cas, you deserve it.”

Castiel laid naked as he listened to Dean and smiled gently, he kissed his lips back and hugged onto him. “Alright..” He mumbled as he touched his chest. “At least let me return the favor.” He pushed him onto his back and got between his legs as he ran his hand over the other’s shaft in his boxers as he sucked on his hip and slowly pulled his boxers down to let his length slowly break free from it’s trap. Castiel stared at his as he smiled up at him, “Mmm.. you are bigger then I thought.” He winked as he grabbed the bottom his shaft and gave the head of his it a firm lick before he slowly worked his mouth down on him, taking him quickly into his mouth, all of him as he sucked lightly as he rubbed his tongue around him as he sucked. He could taste him from his pre-cum and he wanted more. Perhaps he was showing off just a bit but.. he was excited for the first time. 

Letting out a long groan Dean gripped the sheets doing his best not to thrust up into Castiel’s mouth. “Fucking hell Cas…” he panted, normally able to control himself in bed Dean was overwhelmed by the sensation of the other man’s mouth wrapped around him. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair gripping slightly as his other hand still clawed at the sheets. His hips twitched up slightly sending his now steadily leaking member a little further into Castiel’s mouth. “Cas,” Dean moaned out feeling himself being brought to the brink.

Castiel felt him thrust and let his shaft go further into his mouth as he sucked and he began to bob his head quickly, his free hand reaching down to lightly massage his balls. He looked up at him, staring up at him. He bobbed his head quicker as he closed his eyes. He began to moan and groan against his length as he sent the vibrations up his length as he sucked and bobbed his head. His other hand let go of his balls as he rubbed his thighs and massaged them gently, moaning more against him. He wanted to taste him, he really wanted to hear him cum as he stared up at him the whole time. 

Dean let out a loud moan, sure that he was going to get shit for that in the morning from Sam and Jess who were in the next room not that he cared about that right now. He quickly unraveled turning into a near mess of curses, moans, and Castiel’s name. Then his muscles tenses, back arching off the bed slightly as his eyes closed and he moaned out Cas a final time as he came in hot splashes in the other man’s mouth. His body sagged into the bed, sated and at ease as he looked down at Castiel.

Castiel swallowed down quickly as he watched Dean he pulled back from him slowly as he reached up to touch his cheek. “Mmm..” He licked his lips slowly as he crawled to lay down next to him and nodded. “You taste amazing..” He said gently as he kissed his lips deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You moan amazingly.” He mumbled gently, “never knew you had it in you.” He smiled gently, stroking his cheek lightly. 

Jess was awake with Sam as she giggled to him. “I think they are done now..” She said as he poked Sam’s cheek. “Your brother is a moaner.. I think I have the name Castiel burned into my memory.” She smiled up at him. 

"I didn’t either," Dean replied with a chuckle wrapping an arm around Castiel and pulling him close. "Although I can’t help but feel a bit upstaged, I’ll have to try harder next time," he winked a playful light to his eyes as he moved to kiss Castiel softly. "Pretty sure Sam’s not going to be able to look you in the eye tomorrow," he laughed kissing Castiel again. "We should get some sleep, your first trip to an amusement park is tomorrow."

"That was…horrifying," Sam replied shaking his head, "going to have to scrub those noises from my brain…" He rolled onto his side to bury his face into Jess’s neck sighing as he inhaled her sweet scent. 

Castiel gave a soft smile as he nodded to him, “I want to say sorry to Sam.. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.” He said gently as he moved to touch his chest and nodded. “I’m really excited.” He kissed his lips again before he moved closer and shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep quickly. 

Jess giggled at her soon-to-be husband as she stroked his hair. “You just have to focus on them being happy.” She kissed his forehead and held him close as she closed her eyes. “Sleep, babe.” She said and stroked his hair till she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Castiel woke up early and looked at Dean as he smiled gently. He let him sleep as he pulled his boxers on and pj pants with a t-shirt and walked down stairs to get fresh air as he turned to see John Winchester with his wife. “Good morning.” He said tiredly. “You have a good night rest?” Cas blushed and nodded, “I did. The beds are much more comfortable then the one I have back home.” He said gently. 

"Good morning Castiel," Mary greeted him with a warm smile. "I was just about to start fixing breakfast, would you like to help?" She asked her voice soft and inviting wanting to spend time with her son’s boyfriend.

Dean let out a long breath as he woke up stretching out on the bed, the pillow his face was currently buried in smelled like Castiel bringing a smile to his face. Rolling over he wiped sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand before looking around the room lit by the morning light. It looked like Castiel was already up, groaning Dean sat up before climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to grab a shower before breakfast.

Castiel turned to look at Mary as he smiled back gently, “How about you sit and relax and I’ll cook breakfast.” He said gently, “You stayed up and cleaned up last night. It’s the least I can do.” He said gently, he felt weightless and.. happy when he woke up. Seeing Dean’s sleeping face next to him and his parents smiling at him. It made him feel at home.. a feeling he hadn’t had in a long while. “I’ve got this.” He said as he walked inside and began to pull everything out, looking for everything. He slipped on an apron. When he lived with his family, cooking was on of his favorite things to do for them. He began to cook, making everything from scratch and remembering everything by heart. Soon he had fluffy pancakes with bacon and home made biscuits baking. John watched with Mary as he nodded to her. John set the table then moved to wake everyone up as he knocked on their doors and went back down stairs.

Castiel was finishing up as he made everyone’s plate and stood, glowing with pride as he looked down at all the food. He slipped the apron off as he moved to the table to sit down. Jess kissed Sam awake, stroking his chest lightly. “Breakfast smells amazing.” She said to him as he quickly got changed and brushed her teeth before she walked down stairs and smiled. “Wow.. this looks amazing.” She said, greet everyone good morning. “Cas made it all and all of it from scratch.” John commented as he moved to sit down. Jess nodded, “That is very.. impressive.” She sat down as well. 

Sam nodded in agreement as he popped a piece of bacon and hummed with enjoyment. “How come you never cook like this Jess? I’m beginning to think I’m engaged to the wrong person.” He teased earning a smack on his arm from his fiancee making him quickly confess he was joking and kissing her on the cheek.

A few minutes later Dean came trotting down the stairs in rip-kneed jeans and a faded AC-DC t-shirt, hair still wet and dribbling beads of water down his face as he moved into the room. He caught the tail end of the conversation sliding his arm around Castiel’s waist as he walked into the kitchen. “Sorry Sam, he’s taken guess you’ll just have to make do with Jess.” Dean teased winking playfully at his soon to be sister-in-law. Stepping away from Castiel, he grabbed two plates and started loading them up with the breakfast foods. “Are you sure you’re set on becoming a doctor and not a chef? Cause this looks amazing.” He grinned, deciding to milk the morning for all it was worth after all if he wanted Castiel to actually date him a little bit of his Dean Winchester charm couldn’t hurt. 

Jess held onto Sam’s arms. “Jesus, Cas comes in and woo’s every Winchester in this house.” She teased as she winked at him. “Maybe I’m marrying the wrong man. Castiel seems like the perfect husband. Can please in bed and in the kitchen.” Castiel heard this and his face lit up as he chewed on his lower lip. John gave a confused look but just ignored the state from Jess.

Castiel turned to look at Dean and smiled at him, “Cooking a thing I always enjoyed doing.” He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him close as he kissed his lips gently, nipping on his lower lip. “Sit down.” He turned to pour two cups of coffee and sat down as he began to eat. “It’s just something I wanted to do for you all for being so open to us.” He nodded to Dean as he moved to hold Dean’s hand under the table. “You all are a beautiful family.”  
"You’re too sweet Castiel," Mary gushed smiling fondly at the dark haired man as she started cutting up her pancakes. "Dean is quite the cook as well, not that he ever cooks for anyone. You should have him make you one of his pies sometime, he learned from the best after all." She smiled fondly at her eldest son before starting in on her breakfast.

Grinning like an idiot, this being one of the best mornings he’d had in a long time, Dean gave Castiel’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “Yep, gorgeous family and their pet moose,” he tease smirking at Sam who shot a bitchface at him. “Excited about roller coasters today Cas?” He asked still smiling as he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth looking at the handsome man next to him.

Castiel turned to look up at Dean, “Oh? You will have to make me a pie.” He said, stroking his hand gently under the table. “Cherry and apple is my favorite..” He said as he leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. “Moose?” Castiel turned to look at Sam as Jess grinned, “Sam you do look kinda like a moose.” Jess said happily as she laughed. “but a super cute moose.” She kissed his lips gently. 

Casiel nodded, “I’ve never been to an amusement park so I’m very excited to go.” He said as he pulled his hand away and began to eat as he wiped Dean’s face with a napkin. “I’ll be going to get changed and maybe we can leave soon?” He asked as he put his plate away and went up stairs as he slipped on a t-shirt and jeans, his hair a bit messed up as he walked down stairs. 

Jess nodded to Sam, “Dean and Cas should just go.. they seem to be really close.” She said as she stroked his hair lightly. “I love you.” She said as Castiel was outside, enjoying the air of the country as he smiled gently. 

"Mm, I guess that would give us time to be really close,” Sam whispered into Jess’s ear a grin on his face before adding, “I love you too.” Pulling away from his fiancee Sam smiled at his older brother, “Damn, sorry Dean, Jess and I have some wedding stuff to figure out…wedding charts and stuff. You go ahead with Cas and we’ll try to meet you guys there later.”

Dean raised a brow suspicious of his brother’s sudden change in plans and the way Jess was smiling at him. He shrugged though, not like he was going to complain about being left alone with Castiel for their first date. “Alright man, probably just don’t want to embarrass yourself at the game booths.” He teased getting up and kissing his mother on the top of her head before heading outside to find Castiel.

Walking up behind the slightly shorter man, Dean wrapped his hands around him pulling his back against Dean’s chest. “Sam and Jess are bailing on us, might show up later, so it’s just you, me, and a whole amusement park. Ready to go?” He asked resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder before turning his face to kiss him on the cheek.

Castiel felt arms around himself as he tensed up but soon he heard Dean talking and he leaned back against him as he nodded. “That sounds perfect..” He said as he slowly twisted in his arms to face him, reaching his arms up to run through his hair and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. “I’m ready when you are..” He said gently as he stroked his hair more.

Castiel didn’t move as he moved to hug onto him tightly. “I-I’m ready glad you bought me..” He said as he reached to hug him tightly and pressed up against him. Jess and John watched them from the window as Jess nearly squealed, “Sam.. Sam.. jesus your brother looks so happy.. look at them out there.” Jess smiled brightly as Castiel leaned and kissed his lips deeper before he grabbed his hand and lead him to the car and got inside and bucked up.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean smiled breathing in Castiel as they embraced, “I’m glad you came.” In that moment it was so easy for him to forget about how they’d actually met and to just enjoy the quiet and feel of one another. “Keep kissing me and we might not making it to the amusement park.” He laughed winking at the other man and heading to the car.

"I’m really glad Dean met someone, but do you guys have to keep making me watch them make out and stuff…Dean is my brother after all…it’s kinda gross." Sam whined slightly burying his face in Jess’s shoulder and kissing it lightly.

Castiel laughed gently as he sat there, “I’m glad you seem happy with me around..” He moved to lay his head on his shoulder and hummed along to his music on the radio. His hand dropped so he drawing shapes in his pants as he moved to star kissing his neck and began to suck gently, leaving another mark on him as he smiled. “I enjoy the look of the red marks on your skin,” He pointed out as he moved to sit up and looked out the window. “How long will it take?” He asked.

Jess laughed gently, “I’m just happy that he is happy.” She said and turned to kiss Sam’s lips deeply. “I’m going to let your brother know that the fire work show will there tonight and they should stay.” She said opened her phone to text him that.

[Text] Hey Dean, fire works at the amusement park tonight. Woo your man. C;

Dean smiled relaxed until Castiel began kissing and sucking at his neck, he let out a groan his pupils dilating. “Mmm, and as much as I enjoy you leaving them you should probably wait until I’m not driving to do that. Don’t wanna crash my baby cause all my blood ran south.” He smirked and pointed out a sign, “About 20 miles. Not too long depending on traffic.”

"He did look really happy didn’t he?" Sam mused before returning the kiss. "And here I was thinking I’d surprise you with the fireworks when you knew about them the whole time." He shook his head smiling and wrapping his arms around his fiancee.

Dean jumped slightly when his phone went off in his pocket and he quickly fished it out of his jeans. Holding the phone out to Castiel while he drove he asked, “Check that for me? Might be important.”

Castiel smiled, “Oh? You get turned on so quickly..” He said as he moved to grab his hand, holding it gently in his own as he hummed gently. “Yes.. well it’s a good car ride. I’m excited.” He looked down at his shoes. “I made sure to wear my tight shoes so when I get on a ride I won’t lose them.” He said out to him as he closed his eyes. “It feels warm to have someone..” He squeezed his hand gently. “I’m glad that we are trying..” He whispered gently. 

He turned to grab the phone from him and opened it as he read it, “Oh.” He smiled gently, “It’s from Jess and she said to woo me because of fireworks at the park tonight.” He said as he turn to look at Dean. “Are you going to woo me?” He asked lightly as he moved to touch his cheek gently. 

Jess turned around, “Sam..” She kissed his lips deeply as she pressed up against him. “I was going to let your dad teach me how to properly shoot a gun since we are out in the country, might as well.” She said, moving past him. 

Dean smiled, his fingers intertwining with Castiel’s as he took an exit and passed another sign saying they were halfway to their destination. He chuckled, “Good thinking, I saw a kid wear flip flops on a coaster once, literally flew up and hit them in the face before falling to somewhere in the park.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand, “I’m glad we are trying too.”

"I swear Jess thinks she’s cupid sometimes." He laughed smile growing as they neared the amusement park. "Oh I have every intention of wooing you. Prepare to be swept off your feet." He leaned into the touch before pulling into the expansive parking lot and searching for a spot. Once they were finally parked, Dean turned off the Impala and unbuckled before leaning across the seats and cupping Castiel’s face to kiss him. After a few moments of kissing the other man slow and tender he pulled away, "Ready?"

Castiel smiled gently, “I’m excited for this. I even got my own money so we can play games. There are games, right?” He asked as he held his hand, stroking his hand lightly as he watched more of the land go past as his stomach tightened in excitement. His leg bounced with his not being able to sit still. Once they parked and he turned his head to look at all the taller rides sticking out of the walls. “Oh wow!” He nearly screamed as he poked his head out of the window. 

"You know Jess is just trying to hook her brother-in-law up." He said lightly as he stoked his hand again before he felt Dean’s hand cup his face and he kissed him. Castiel melted into his touch and kissed back, closing his eyes and moving to touch his finger tips over his stubble on his jaw. He broke the kiss, smiling before he gave him another quick one and turned to get out, nearly running to the gate. He quickly paid for himself and Dean as they entered the park. "This looks amazing." He said lightly, turning back towards Dean, bouncing on his heels. 

"Hey! I wanted to pay for our tickets!" Dean proclaimed with a bit of a pout before catching up to Castiel and slipping his hand into the other man’s. "We can play whatever games you want and ride all the rides, some even twice." He winked at Castiel and pulled him a bit further into the park and away from the entrance. "Can buy some overpriced cotton candy and junk food too." He smiled and began heading towards one section of rides. "So, we can start off easy with some of the smaller rides or we could just jump into it and go on one of the crazy looping ones, up to you." Dean gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze waiting to hear what he wanted to do a grin on his face full of affection and excitement.

Cas shook his head, “Nope. How about since I paid, tonight you can pay for the food here.” He winked as he held his hand tightly. “I want to go out the large one. I feel like I can handle it.” He nearly pulled him along as he ran the largest one he could see and stood in line. “You have to ride with me and sit with me.” He said lightly as he turned back to look around. “Man.. I think I have to pee..” He was overly excited, a grin on his face. He turned to try to cover it with his hands.

"I’m excited for the fireworks tonight. I’ve seen them on tv and I’ve seen some shitty ones in the city but I’m sure these will be amazing." He said as he went over and the gate was open. He moved to sit himself down in the seat and turned to look at Dean. "I’m going to laugh if you cry." He warned and gripped the bar tightly. "You have the right to laugh at me if I cry." He said lightly. 

Dean couldn’t help but grin at Castiel’s excitement, “Of course I’m going to ride and sit with you. Riding the rides with you is half the fun of coming!” He slid in next to Castiel and put his hand on top of Castiel’s on the bar. “I’m not going to cry! But you are definitely going to scream, everybody does especially the first time.” He gave the other man’s hand a squeeze.

"Saw the fireworks here one year…they’re really good, you’ll love it." He leaned over and kissed Cas lightly on the lips as the ride started to fill up. "We can even get one of those little disposable cameras from one of the shops so you can take pictures."

Castiel moved to squeeze his hand back as he felt a jolt and the ride began to move. Castiel looked forward as the ride began to go up. “Oh god! This is happening! This is happening.” He squeezed Dean’s hand as they came up on the top of the first slope and he looked out at the land. “Oh woah! I can see the house from he-” He was cut off as they were dropped and Castiel began to scream, first in terror then out of excitement as he threw his arms in the air, moving quickly and being jerked around as he screamed out of excitement. His eyes watering with the wind rushing into his face. 

He kept going until the ride had stopped and he sitting there with his hair wind blown and tears coming down his face and the biggest grin on his face. “Oh god! That was amazing!” He said as he turned to look at Dean as the man came to pop the bar. He stood up and walked out of the ride, a few people giving dirty looks as he threw his arms around Dean and kissed his lips deeply. “That was such a rush.” He said as he pulled away. “Come on now.. let’s go play some games.” He said as he pulled him along towards the carnival games. 

Dean let out a loud laugh as Castiel’s excited chatter was cut short by his excited screaming and the look of pure joy on his face as the ride rushed along on the tracks. He raised his arms along with Castiel’s letting out shouts and a few screams of his own by the time the ride had ended.

He chuckled running his fingers through Castiel’s hair both to feel it’s softness as they kissed and also to restore some sense of order to the wind blown mess. Dean rubbed his thumbs along Castiel’s cheeks to wipe away the tracks of tears before he was being pulled away from the ride’s exit and towards the carnival games. “Eager to have me win you a stuffed bear?” He teased letting fingers lace with Castiel’s as they neared the games. “I’m pretty good at the shooting ones…but you pick whatever games and I’m paying.” He gave the hand he held a gentle squeeze.

Castiel smiled gently as he held his hand gently, “What? You can win things?” He asked as he turned to look up at all the stuffed things. “Wow. You can play the games and even win things. That’s a two in one deal!” He said gently as he moved to look around the different things. He tilted his head but pointed to one of the games. “I want to play cause I want to see how good my shot is. I grew up with red neck and hicks. I have my fair share of shooting.” He said as he let Dean pay for it and began to shoot, it wasn’t amazing but he did pretty well. “Um, can I get the middle sized moose?” He asked as he took it and looked at Dean.

"Woah, Dean. This looks like your brother." He laughed gently, "I was going to give it to you now I feel like I should give it to your brother and let him know he looks like a moose." He said lightly as he turned. "You show me what you can do. I want the largest stuffed animal there is." He nudged his shoulder gently. "I’m trusting you not to let me down." He said lightly.

"Of course there are prizes, that’s how they reel you in to playing," Dean replied with a grin as he watched Castiel’s near child-like excitement over the games, cheering when Castiel did well with the game. He laughed when Castiel picked out the moose, "You can win me something else later, you have to give the moose to Sam if only to see the look on his face. Everybody calls him moose at one point or another.”

"Alright, one giant teddy bear I might have to strap to the roof of the car coming right up." Dean grinned as he paid for his turn at the game and started shooting, hitting all of his targets dead on. "Told you I was good at these, especially when I’m not allowed to let you down." He winked at Castiel and pointed out one of the biggest prizes to the guy working the game station and waited for it to be brought over.

Castiel gave him a light smile as he moved to kiss his cheek, “You are wonderful.” He said lightly as he held the moose and turned to look at Dean. “Thank you.” He said lightly as he turned to see a few men giving them dirty looks. Castiel tilted his head and blinked, “Some people need to get over themselves.” He said gently but before he could dwell on the dirty looks the bear was brought over and Castiel held it, squeezing it as it nearly ate his whole body. “You are good at shooting. When the zombies come I’ll feel safe around you.” He said gently, poking his head out of the side of the bear as he walked. 

"Can we take these to the car? I want to keep playing but holy crap they are big." He said gently as he moved to walk back towards the car and waited for Dean to unlock as he shoved the bear in the back seat, forcing the door shut as he turned towards Dean. He pulled Dean to himself and looked around to check for people as he leaned up and gave him a firm kiss, pressing against him as he slipped his tongue into his mouth and began to slowly rock himself against him. "I want you so bad.." He whispered gently. "Tonight.. promise me.. tonight.." He whispered against his lips as he kissed his lips again. 

"Good to know my game skills have impressed you enough to put me on your apocalypse team," Dean chuckled as he helped Castiel with the giant stuffed animals back to his car. "Maybe I should have just asked for two smaller ones instead of the person sized bear…" he mused as he helped the other man cram them into the backseat. 

He let out a small muffled noise of surprise as Castiel planted a firm kiss onto his lips but quickly returned the favor letting his tongue slide along Castiel’s. He gripped Castiel’s hips to rock together and let out a small moan as he was whispered to. For a moment all he could do was nod back and whisper “yes” in reply before kissing again. Reluctantly he pulled away, “We should head back to the park, before tonight turns into right now.” Dean let out a shaky breath as he stepped away, “Wouldn’t want you to miss those fireworks after all.” He smiled and slipped his hand into Castiel’s.

Castiel nearly whine when Dean pulled away and he was left, staring at him. Cas had never wanted someone so bad before as he licked his lips and nodded. “Fine. Tonight.” He said gently as he gripped his hand and walked back to the park and looked around. He turned to see a booth with all sorts of necklaces and chains as he stopped and stared at everything. “Sir, how do you win one of these?” He asked gently. The man turned around and stared at them a long moment. “Nothing extreme. I give out prizes depending on your palm.” He waved them inside.

Cas held Dean’s hand tighter as he stepped inside of the booth. He was motioned to sit down as he did. “Who will be the one to keep it? The necklace.” The man asked as Cas smiled, “I want to give it to Dean.” He said, turning to look up at Dean. “Oh I see. A lover.” The man reached out and took Castiel’s free hand as he began to look it over. “I see…” He stared long and hard as he rolled the hand about in different lighting. “Mmm.. if you wish to know what I see, I shall tell you but if you wish to take the prize and leave and see for yourself then you are have option.” Castiel wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I don’t want to know.” He said gently. 

The man let his hand go but he moved to look at all the different necklaces and picked out on, a simple leather strap with a clear crystal on it. He handed it to Castiel and as soon as Castiel touched it it began to glow, faint but it was glowing. Cas smiled and turned to hand it to Dean. “That’s it. I call my game a little random.” He shrugged. Castiel stood up and turned to leave but before he could say anything the man grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear which caused Castiel to tense up and turn to stare at him a long while before he quickly rushed out of the booth and away from him. He forced a smile as he turned to Dean, “Weird guy and a weird game.” He said weakly as he touched the necklace. “It’s pretty though.” He said to him, he was shaking some and his actions were a bit too forced as he walked away. 

Dean frowned slightly as he looked around the booth, he’d been to the amusement park many times over the years but couldn’t recall ever having seen this particular booth or one like it. He shrugged it off as one of the usual guess your age and weight kind of things, Castiel seemed to find it interesting and that was enough to keep him standing there. A palm reader? Huh… different from the usual games but it takes all types he figured. 

His frown quickly turned into a warm smile when Castiel said he wanted to give his prize to Dean, and heat crept up the back of his neck when they were refereed to as lovers. Dean wondered what the man supposedly saw in Castiel’s palm, probably just some generic bullshit about future success and a long life. He smiled fondly at Castiel as he handed him the necklace and he quickly slid it on over his head, it felt warm through his shirt. His frown quickly returned though when the man grabbed Castiel and whispered something that seemed to bother Castiel. Dean followed him out of the booth and grabbed his hand, “What did he say to you?”

Castiel shook his head, “Nothing really. That guy was crazy.” He moved to touch the necklace gently with his finger tips. “It’s damn pretty.. it’s warm too.. it was cold when I first touched it..” He tilted his head as he leaned up to kiss his lips. He walked along with him, he turned to check for the stall and he blinked. “Wasn’t that booth right there?” He asked, pointing to the now empty plot as he raised an eyebrow. “Huh.. maybe we walked further away then we thought.” He said gently as he turned to look at him. He pointed, “Pictures. Can we?” He asked lightly as he moved to kiss his lips gently. “I want pictures of us.”

He moved to the curtain out of the way and sat down as he moved to push some dollars into the slot and waited for him. “It’s a Hello Kitty one so we can make it all pretty afterwards.” He moved to pull Dean closer as he chose out different backgrounds and grinned some. “Oh man.. this is golden.” He said as he chose the most colorful and fluffy backgrounds. He pushed what the man said in the back of his mind. 

"Alright…don’t tell me if that’s what you want, just seemed to bother you whatever it was," Dean frowned, the expression only deepening when they saw they could no longer find the strange booth. There went his plan to go back and find out what the man had said to bother his date so much. "Of course," he replied kissing back and following Castiel into the photo booth. "Hello Kitty? Really Cas? You do know I’m not a teenage girl right?" Dean teased lightly but let the other man have his fun. "You even picked the glitter option?" He shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Castiel, "Lucky you’re worth having glitter stuck in my wallet." Dean spoke hinting that he intended to keep at least one of their photos with him.

Castiel gave a soft smile as he moved to touch his cheek gently, “You are so handsome.” He mumbled as he kissed his lips deeply, the camera flashed. Castiel laughed gently and the rest of the pictures he was laughing or making a funny face. Once they were done they got out and edited the picture and Castiel made Dean look like sprinkles were all around him.

Cas put the pictures away as he looked around, “The sun is going down some. We should get find a good place to watch the fire works before everyone else starts crowding the place.” He said as he lead him along back towards the car before he got Dean get him cotton candy and a funnel cake as he got into his car and sat down. “Mmm~”

He sat there as he turned to Dean to hold a piece of the dried cake out for him as he reached up to kiss his cheek lightly. “I want to watch it from the hood of your car, a good spot but away from people.” He spoke gently as he took another bite and smiled brightly. “I’m happy with you.” He spoke gently to him. “You are really amazing.. just perfect..”


End file.
